Jezebel
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Hermione knows that her marraige is a lie and it isnt working anymore. So she decideds to end it. But Ron isnt ready to let her go. And her life spirals out of control. Rated M. This isnt canon. Contains: Domestic Violence, Self-harm, bad words. Could be offensive to some. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I am not a Romione shipper personally, but I had this idea after listening to "Jezebel" by 10,000 Maniacs, and it made me think of this…it's my first and I plan to have a couple more chapters… This isn't canon. This does not follow a specific plot. And this is no happy ending. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but blatant rudeness is not. Please read and review.

Again, this isnt canon. You have been warned.

Rated M for domestic violence, self harm, and bad words.

Jezebel

Hermione knew that is wasn't working. It was never going to work, but she told herself that she could make it work, pretend that everything would settle down after the war and things would return to normal.

But it hadn't.

She had went into the marriage because she thought that after a while that things would return to normal, that she could have the normal life that she had wanted when she was a little girl.

Hermione Weasley was far from normal.

At age 11, she received a letter stating that she had been accepted to a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A representative from the school had come to talk to her parents about it, they signed some paperwork stating that they would keep the secret, if they didn't, well Hermione didn't want to think of what horrible things would await her parents otherwise.

She went to school and surpassed everyone in her classes. She was the best at everything. Meeting Harry and Ron on that first trip to school had been a twist of fate. At first it was rough, but she couldn't help but like Ron. Even if he picked on her and was a complete ass to her, she still harbored this secret crush on him. She never thought that he felt the same way, well because he never made it clear.

Ron Weasley wasn't the brightest Wizard in the bunch.

But still she married him. Thinking that once settled into a routine she would feel normal again. But she didn't. She was lying to herself, she wasn't in love anymore. The feeling had worn off. The fighting was becoming worse, and Ron was spending more and more time at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny tried to comfort her on the nights that she would visit Grimauld place. But Ginny was at a loss. She was ashamed that her brother would act in such a way to Hermione of all people. Ginny did what she could. Harry did what he could. But nothing was working. Nothing. She spent years thinking that everything would work out, that she could just suppress her feelings of loneliness and it would be fine, but she was wrong. Her marriage was over and she knew it. Then one day she received some news that would surely bring her marriage to an end.

She was barren.

They had tried for children since their wedding night 4 years ago. But nothing came of it. They kept trying. Potions, spells, charms, nothing was helping. She supposed that was what drove Ron to stray from her. Because she couldn't give him the one thing that he wanted the most, children.

The fight that had followed had been the worst fight they had had in their entire life. Hermione had slapped him across the face, and she had hit her back. That's when it started.

The abuse.

Hiding the bruises was the worst, because she wanted the whole world to know that Ron had become a monster. But as much as she told herself that she had to leave, she couldn't escape, couldn't walk away. Ron was an Auror, and he would be sure to find her. Even if he wasn't the smartest person, he could always find Hermione. It wasn't a comforting thought. So now she was standing on the door step of Grimauld Place, determined to expose Ron. But she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach that had nothing to do with Ron.

She knocked.

Ginny answered the door. The sight of Hermione's tears drove all else from Ginny's mind and she wrapped her arms around her best friend who flinched. Ginny's hear sank, something was wrong.

"Hey Mione!" Harry greeted happily, but he backed off because one glare from his wife told him that this wasn't a pleasure visit.

Something was really wrong with Hermione.

Ginny brought her into one of the guest rooms and tried to get anything out of Hermione, but Hermione wasn't talking. Her eyes were surprisingly dry, but her body was shaking and Ginny felt that something was off.

"Mione, please tell me what's going on?" Ginny had asked softly.

Hermione waved her wand and the illusion faded. Ginny gasped in horror as bruises and cuts appeared on Hermione's face and forearms.

"Mione…." Ginny said softly.

"The cuts are self inflicted, but the bruises…." Hermione trailed off, this time successfully breaking down into tears.

"Ron did this to you?!" Ginny said angrily.

Hermione nodded and Ginny began to shake with rage.

"Lift up your shirt." Ginny commanded.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and apprehension, she couldn't let Ginny see.

"I said lift up your shirt Hermione." Ginny repeated.

Hermione blushed, but still did as she was told. She lifted her shirt and pulled it off. Ginny's anger went through the roof as she saw dark and angry bruises on Hermione's torso and cuts and the tips of hand prints that were covered by Hermione's bra. Without thought Hermione reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Ginny gasped as she saw the dark outline of her own brother's hand prints on her best friend's skin.

"Mione…" Ginny said, her voice cracked.

"He attacked me…I told him that it was over, I can't live like this anymore." Hermione said.

Ginny said nothing; she didn't know what to say, what could she say? She was embarrassed that her own brother would do something so low.

"I had no idea that things were so bad Mione." Ginny said finally.

"I didn't want anyone to know. Things have been bad for a couple years now." Hermione admitted.

"You were good at hiding it." Ginny said.

"I couldn't let you guys down…and your mum…what will she think when the divorce is final?" Hermione asked breaking down into sobs once more.

Ginny moved to sit next to her friend and pulled her gently into her arms, she felt Hermione wince, but she just rocked her as she cried. It took 15 minutes for Hermione to calm down enough to at least get her shirt back on.

"The worst part is Ginny…I'm pregnant." Hermione said.

Ginny didn't know what to say this time. She knew that Hermione was having trouble conceiving, and now that she was leaving her brother this seemed like the worst time for a baby.

"How do you feel about that?" Ginny asked.

"I am actually happy about it…I finally have something to look forward to." Hermione replied.

"Have you told him?" Ginny asked.

"No. I don't want it to be a reason that I stay. I have to get out before I tell him. Besides…if I press charges…he will be in Azkaban when the baby is born." Hermione replied shaking her head.

Though the thought of her bother ending up in that place troubled her, she knew that he deserved it. Though most of the Dementors had moved on, they still kept a few to at least guard the prison's top security prisoners. Ron deserved it either way.

"Are you going to press charges?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know yet…but I know that if I don't…he gets away with it, I can't let him win." Hermione replied.

Ginny smiled it wasn't like Hermione to ever give up.

"I gave him the papers…that's when he attacked me." Hermione said breaking the short silence.

"He hasn't always had the best self control, though what he did…its unacceptable…I'm going to kill him." Ginny said balling up her fists.

"No Ginny. The last thing I need is you hurt too." Hermione said placing a hand on Ginny's.

"Ron, hurt me? Oh please." Ginny snorted.

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears again, Ginny realized that she had said the wrong thing.

"I didn't mean that you're weak Mione…I'm sorry that was a shit thing to say." Ginny said.

Hermione said nothing. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then a loud bang from down stairs made them jump apart, they heard Harry yelling at someone in anger, and then Hermione heard Ron calling her name.

"I know she is here Harry, now let me through! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked.

Ron moved past Harry, and he got a strong whiff of alcohol coming from his best friend. Ron kept walking towards the stairs but found his way blocked by his younger sister.

"Move Ginny! I know she is here. HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

"Back off Ron if you know what is good for you." Ginny said calmly.

She was really trying to keep her cool, she didn't want to fight Ron but she was going to protect her friend at all cost. Ginny knew that Hermione didn't need this, she didn't need all this drama and that she should step aside and let them sort it out, but Hermione had come to her and Harry, and she wasn't going to let her brother hurt her best friend anymore.

"No Ginny, it is you who needs to move before I hex you out of the way!" Ron shouted in her face.

Harry stepped forward towards his wife, but Ginny shook her head, she wasn't afraid of her brother. Harry stepped back feeling helpless, he was afraid of what Ron would do, he had never seen him so angry.

"Threaten me will you? Well this dog has a bite Ronald Weasley, don't make threats that you can't follow through on." Ginny said in a low and deadly voice.

Ron actually took a step back, he knew going up against his sister was a bad idea, but in his drunken state, he felt like he could take on Voldemort if he was still alive. He moved forward to grab Ginny but she reacted, pushing her hand up, breaking his nose. He staggered backwards and howled in pain. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise; he didn't know his wife knew Muggle self defense. Ron yelled all kinds of profanity, nursing his broken and bleeding nose, but Ginny stood her ground. He moved again but this time Ginny was ready for him, she threw a hex at him and he fell to the floor.

"This is the last time that you will ever lay a hand on her." Ginny hissed bearing down on her brother.

"What are you talking about Gin?" Harry asked confused.

"He has been beating Hermione…she is upstairs covered in bruises and has broken bones because of this arse hole!" Ginny shouted.

"What?! Ron you bastard how could you?" Harry yelled looking at his best friend on the floor completely helpless and at his sister's mercy.

"It's true Harry." A voice said from the doorway.

The appearance of Hermione had distracted Ginny long enough that Ron scrambled to his feet and moved towards her, but this time he was blocked by Harry, though he was shorter than Ron, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Hermione.

"Get out of my way." Ron said dangerously.

"No, I don't know what is going on, but if you think for one second that you are going to come in here and hurt my wife and continue to hurt our best friend you have another thing coming Ron." Harry replied equally as dangerous.

The menacing look in Ron's eyes did not change; he reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Harry who took it.

"Back away Ron." Harry said because Ron had moved closer.

Ron stepped back and stared at Hermione as Harry pulled the papers from the envelope. Hermione was trembling, even if she had Ginny and Harry there, she was still scared. She never meant for things to get so out of control, but then again, Ron's temper was one of the things that drove her away in the first place.

"You filed for divorce?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

She nodded.

"We can work this out Mione." Ron said almost pleading.

Hermione shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"No Ron, it's over. I have tried everything I can think of to make this work…its over." Hermione said.

Harry handed Ron the envelope and frog marched him into the sitting room. Ron didn't fight him; the effects of the alcohol seemed to be leaving his system because he didn't say a word. Ginny and Hermione followed them and sat down on the opposite couch. Ron said nothing; he just continued to stare at his wife.

"It can't end, not like this…I will get help…I will stop." Ron said breaking the silence.

"You have been saying that for 2 years Ron. I…can't go through this anymore. I love you Ron, but I am not in love with you anymore." Hermione said.

Ron's face turned a violent shade of red; his temper was coming to the surface again.

"Bitch! How dare you say that to me!" Ron yelled getting to his feet, but Harry pushed him back down.

"How dare I? How dare _I_? You have done nothing but treat me like I am less than dirt. You hit me and yell at me, I don't even know who you are anymore Ron. You are not the same man that I fell in love with, you are a…a MONSTER!" Hermione hissed yelling the last word.

She was on her feet now, pointing at Ron from over the coffee table. Ron seemed to sink back into the sofa, he looked ashamed of himself.

"You have betrayed me…betrayed my trust…I am not safe around you. No one is safe around you." She continued.

"I'm sorry Mione." He said.

"No Ron, I am sorry. Sorry for dragging this out. Im sorry for faking it for so long. My life fell apart Ron. I'm sorry for pretending that you could change." Hermione said.

Ron said nothing he just looked so defeated. Harry sat down next him.

"I think you should go mate." He said.

"Yeah right." He said standing.

Ron gave Hermione one last look and left the sitting room. All three of them heard the door close. Hermione burst into tears again, Ginny held her. Harry sat across from them and closed his eyes.

"Hermione, is there something else?" Harry asked.

Hermione took her head off Ginny's shoulder and looked at her friend.

"I'm pregnant." She replied.

Harry closed his eyes again and got to his feet, leaving the two women alone. Hermione continued to cry into Ginny's shoulder for a long while.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Ginny said getting Hermione to her feet.

They walked up stairs and Ginny gave Hermione some of her clothes to wear. Hermione dressed and climbed into bed.

"Thank you Ginny, for everything." Hermione said.

"Of course Mione. You'd do the same for me." Ginny said kissing the top of Hermione's head.

Hermione smiled for the first time in what felt like years. Ginny left the room. Hermione rolled over and tried to get some sleep, but was finding it too difficult, so she walked over to the book case and chose a book, settling herself back in bed.

"I don't even know where to start." Harry said as Ginny walked into their bedroom.

Harry was looking over a stack of forms that were on his lap. Ginny knew they were about Ron.

"She isn't sure that she wants to press charges Harry." Ginny said walking over to him.

"I know, but he already took care of that." Harry said handing her the top piece of paper.

Ginny read over it and her eyebrows rose in surprise, she handed the paper back to Harry. She rubbed her temples, her brother was an idiot.

"He turned himself in Gin. He thinks that it will lessen his sentence…that he will win her back." Harry said taking off his glasses.

"Bullshit! If Hermione takes him back I will kill her myself." Ginny said angrily.

"She won't Gin, don't worry about that. Though being a single mom will be difficult. Hermione is strong though, she will pull through." Harry said.

"We will be there to help her." Ginny said.

"Of course." Harry replied.

Ginny sighed and changed into her pajamas, climbing into bed. Harry put down his papers and lay down next to his wife. They fell into an uneasy sleep.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I am not going to make this a long story, and yes I am making Ron an asshole, but Hermione is no better either, I don't know where this is going. If you have any suggestions, then I will be happy to hear them. But again blatant rudeness is not appreciated. This story deals with the issue of domestic violence. And though every situation is different, things can still happen. I know it won't please everyone, the way that I have portrayed Ron. But I didn't make Hermione any better.

Jezebel: Chapter 2

Hermione awoke not feeling the least bit rested. For one, she was sick to her stomach and second she had too much on her mind. She knew that she hadn't gone about this the right way, but it was the only way she could get it out. She sighed and looked out the window, it was raining and that didn't help her mood. She heard a soft knock at the door and beckoned whom ever it was to come inside. A familiar floral sent told her that it was Ginny.

"Did you sleep okay Mione?" Ginny asked sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"No, I didn't." Hermione replied honestly.

"Me neither." Ginny said.

A short silence passed between them, she noticed that Hermione hadn't healed her wounds and the cuts on her arm looked like they had been added to.

"Harry received some paperwork last night about Ron, he turned himself in." Ginny said breaking the silence.

Hermione sat bolt upright, fear written all over her tear stained face.

"I know it sounds like he is trying to lessen his sentence, but Harry doesn't think that it will help." Ginny said sadly.

Hermione thought for a second. She needed to deal with this alone; she knew that it was a mistake coming to see Ginny. She got out of bed ad began to dress.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked confused.

"I am leaving…this…I shouldn't have brought this here." Hermione replied her voice on the edge of panic.

"But you're my friend." Ginny said.

"But he is your brother." Hermione argued.

"He hurt you Mione. And at first I wasn't so sure. He came and tried to hurt you…And he turned himself in. That right there shows me otherwise." Ginny retorted.

"I didn't think that you would believe me at first…because some people do beat themselves…but I don't. I have to go." Hermione said leaving the room.

She walked down the stairs, tears stinging her eyes. Then she bumped into someone.

"Hey Mione, where is the fire?" Harry asked smiling at her.

"I am leaving. Bye Harry." Hermione said pushing past him and out the front door.

Harry stared after her confused.

Hermione walked down the streets of London. She wasn't sure when her life had fallen apart. She supposed that she could have defended herself against Ron. But she was never brave enough. She shook the thoughts from her head and stood in front of an old store, with discolored and mismatched mannequins in the window. She mumbled something and then walked through the glass and entered St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Hello, how may I assist you?" The Welcome Witch asked smiling at her.

"I don't have an appointment…but I need to see…a female Healer." Hermione said softly.

The witch nodded and then directed her to the waiting room. She sat down and filled out some paperwork, returning it to the assistant at the counter.

"Hermione Weasley, the Healer will see you now." A short woman with silver hair said coming through a door at the other end of the waiting room.

Hermione walked in nervously. The nurse took her vitals and then led her to a small room.

"Put this on. The Healer will be in here shortly." The small witch said handing her a paper gown.

Hermione stripped down to nothing, shivering in the cold of the room. She put on the gown and then sat on the table. Waving her wand to cover her self-inflicted wounds, she didn't have to wait long, because there was a soft knock at the door and Andromeda Tonks walked in.

"Mrs. Tonks?" Hermione asked un able to believe her eyes.

"Hello Hermione." Andromeda said sitting down on her stool and rolling over towards Hermione.

"I…I didn't know you worked here…I didn't see you last time I was here." Hermione said.

"I have worked here for many years, but I am not always here. Lucky for you, that I am seeing you today. Looks like you have quite a chart here." Andromeda said looking though all the papers in Hermione's file.

"How did you…" Hermione asked.

"I asked for it from your previous Healer before I came in here. I needed to know what I was dealing with…seems like it says here that you were declared barren." Andromeda said looking down at the notes.

"I think that is a lie." Hermione said.

"It seems pretty straightforward." Andromeda said shaking her head.

"That can't be true, because I am pregnant." Hermione said on the verge of tears.

Andromeda looked up from her folder and met Hermione's tear filled brown eyes.

"That can sometimes happen. In rare cases, our bodies somehow fix themselves. It says here that you were given a few potions to help with conception." Andromeda said.

"Yes, he thought that it would work…but nothing." Hermione said.

"Have you been to a Muggle doctor?" Andromeda asked looking at Hermione.

"I went…but they said the same thing…But they also said they could give me injections to help with the conception." Hermione replied.

"And did you receive them?" Andromeda asked.

"I did a few. But I knew it wasn't going to work, so I stopped. But Ron and I aren't exactly careful." Hermione replied.

She blushed at what she had just said; her sex life with Ron wasn't something that she discussed openly. Andromeda made a few notes in the chart. Then stood walking over to the cabinet, she opened it and pulled down a small vial of clear liquid.

"Well we need to run a few tests to make sure that you are pregnant." Andromeda said handing Hermione the vial.

"I pee in this?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, if it turns a certain color, well then we will know for sure." Andromeda said.

Hermione nodded and walked into the little bathroom though a door to the left of the bed. She took a deep breath and did as she was told. She came out a few minutes later and handed the vial to Andromeda who sat it on the counter, looking at her watch. Hermione watched nervously as the liquid began to slowly change color. The after a few minutes she heard Andromeda sigh.

"Its official, you're pregnant. I don't know how, but you are." Andromeda said.

Hermione's face fell. She already knew for sure. She had bought a Muggle test and taken it. But she supposed that using Magic might prove even more effective than a simple Muggle test. Hermione burst into tears.

"I know being pregnant can be scary, but it will be alright." Andromeda said trying to comfort the crying witch.

"No, no, no! I can't do this." Hermione cried.

Andromeda's heart sank. She knew what Hermione's choice was going to be, and though she didn't agree with it, she wasn't going to try and talk her out of it.

"What do you want to do?" Andromeda asked.

Hermione didn't speak. She couldn't speak. She knew what she wanted to do, and that in itself was something that she didn't agree with, but then again nothing in her life right now was agreeable. Ron was out of her life now, and he would remain so.

"I want to…I can't have this baby." Hermione said finally.

Andromeda stood and left the room. Hermione sat there thinking that she had done something wrong, but she returned a few minutes later with some paperwork and a vile full of a bright red liquid. Andromeda handed Hermione the paperwork.

"Read over these. This just states what you are doing, and what you can expect after you have taken the potion. And to come back if there is anything abnormal going on." Andromeda said softly

Hermione knew that this wasn't easy for Andromeda, but she was sure of what she wanted to do, after all she had already taken the steps to get away from Ron. Now she had to live her own life, and get away from all of this.

"I'm done." Hermione said.

Andromeda uncorked the bottle and handed it to Hermione, who drank it down in one gulp. It tasted horrible.

"You can expect intense cramping, and bleeding. That is all normal, but if you start to run a fever or have any other symptoms, then come back right away." Andromeda said.

Hermione nodded.

"How long will it take?" Hermione asked.

"It will start to work in about half an hour, I suggest that you go home and lay down. It will be a rough week." Andromeda said filling out something on Hermione's chart.

Hermione said nothing, she just stared at her shaking hands.

"I hope that I made the right choice." She said softly.

"The right choice is never the easiest, or the same for everyone. I am sure that you have made the right choice for you, and only you." Andromeda said.

"I hope so." Hermione said.

"You may get dressed now. I want to see you in a couple weeks just to make sure that everything is okay." Andromeda said.

Hermione nodded and Andromeda left the room. Hermione took off the gown and put her clothes back on. She felt a little crampy, but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle. Once dressed she made her appointment for a couple weeks out and left the hospital. She walked, just walked, her destination unknown.

TBC….


End file.
